


【授权翻译/translation】Pretty Like A Girl

by Echy



Category: The Libertines
Genre: Anal Fingering, Freudian Elements, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, brief mention of Carl/Edie - Freeform, childhood themes, this is literally just sex and total conjecture about carl's issues, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echy/pseuds/Echy
Summary: 故事设置在当前时间（2016）。卡尔有了一个突破。
Relationships: Carl Barat/Pete Doherty
Kudos: 10





	【授权翻译/translation】Pretty Like A Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pretty Like A Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597050) by [cobblestoner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobblestoner/pseuds/cobblestoner). 



> 我在2016年要了这篇文章的翻译授权，中间发生了很多事，直到2019结束时才再次开始完成它。我仍然在听the Libertines的歌，仍然喜欢这两个人。感谢小雅的所有耐心和帮助，因为你我才有勇气在这件工作上从头再来。向温柔可爱的作者老师致歉：I’m so very sorry for the delay, it has been quite a long time.

卡尔知道他对皮特怀有如此强烈的感情或许同他胞弟的夭折有关。这的确影响了他的一切——尽管没到人们有时想象的那种程度。他活在当下，而在过去的37年里有多少个“当下”啊，但当下，与皮特一起的当下，它的意义显然胜过了他第一次变成独自一人时的痛苦。

当活下去对他而言变得重要时，他发现只是忽视那些让他想到死亡的东西是如此有效。忽视导向遗忘。

在萨默塞特，在卡尔的生日这天，重聚的浪子们去了一片岩滩。加里穿过浅滩走向水边，而皮特和卡尔握着点燃的烟跟在他身后。卡尔向皮特提到，他曾在附近的社区住过一段时间，但还没到过这个地方。这引起了皮特的兴致，他想让卡尔告诉他，他还记得些什么，他是否还记得自己在这里的最后一天。卡尔四处寻找能唤起他记忆的东西。一种熟悉的、刺鼻的海洋气味裹挟在风里。他的目光望向乌云密布的天空和灰色的大海，越过峭壁悬崖，跟随着海岸线，而左侧有一片小海湾。就在那刻，卡尔看见了那个男孩。

不是一个真正的男孩，是他记忆里的男孩。甚至也不曾真正存在于他的记忆中。但那个图像很明晰，几乎比他眼前的景色还要真实。过去以它的方式重叠进了现在。

男孩蹲在岩石与拍打着它的海浪相遇的地方。他穿着泳裤，后背晒得黝黑，黑色的头发被剪得很短。他正盯着水中或者他手里的什么东西，一只贝壳或化石。他转过身来注视卡尔，咧嘴笑了，好像要对他说他有个激动人心的发现。

他看起来和卡尔很像，但是更快乐，更漂亮。他湿漉漉的头发遮住了眼睛。卡尔很爱他。卡尔希望能永远这么看着他。

“你在想些什么，卡洛斯？”

卡尔听见他最好的朋友的声音，才意识到有好一会儿他只是在盯着一处发呆，烟还留在靠近嘴边的半空中。他没有看向皮特，因为他知道皮特会看到远远不止他希望看到的东西。

“我曾与妈妈和她的朋友一起来过这里”，他说。“那是一段美好的时光。”他采取了他应该采取的行动，回到现实里，现在他可以与那双疑惑的眼睛对视，但当他转过身看向皮特时……他又一次僵住了。

因为他又看到了一个小男孩。

皮特，当然是他，看上去像个老小孩。像个戴着灰白色假发、穿着不合身大衣的孩子。他圆圆的眼睛正仔细地注视卡尔。卡尔意识到(带着某种程度的反胃)，他已经部分解开了他为什么会为这个有着黑色头发和娃娃脸，名叫皮特·多赫提的男孩而神魂颠倒的谜团。

*

几个月过去，又经过了几次心理咨询，卡尔仍然在他的脑海里把这件事翻来覆去地想。他们发行新专辑的奇迹确实发生了，而巡演也一如预期地在少量插曲中进行着。

今晚他们之间的化学反应有些特别。卡尔紧挨着皮特，伴随着他唱《你是我的滑铁卢》，让皮特的目光落在他身上。让皮特唱为他唱他们的情歌。因为就像这让他感到不舒服——当皮特唱这首特别的歌时，所有的眼睛都盯着他们——他也厌倦了皮特在台上独自唱这首歌时脸上的表情。他怎么会回头看卡尔一眼？当卡尔只是公然忽视了他的吉他外的一切时，而……而卡尔只是再也无法那样做了。不是在今晚。整个该死的夜晚人群尖叫个不停，而他和皮特站在一起。

只有几次，他和皮特的关系进展到了肉体上。然而这寥寥无几的几次也被浪费了，以至于实际上什么实质性的进展都没有，有吗。并且从来没亮着灯，总是……嗯，总是在黑暗里[always in the dark]。但那些发生过的事情也足够使他们对此感到羞臊，或许也从中得了到一些乐趣，所以当皮特称他为前任爱人时，卡尔并不能否认这点。但是这些接触是如此浅薄，当他们转过身说他们间从未有过性经历时，那也不能完全被称为谎言。

凝视着皮特的眼睛，看着他在这首歌里袒露无遗的使他喘不过气的迷恋，卡尔记得，这首歌总会揭露他们自身。这令他想起一些时间无法从他记忆里偷去的事情。比如注视着皮特在舔舐他的手后伸向他的勃起时那种炽热的冲动，尽管他已经忘却那个触碰的瞬间。还有皮特的牙齿抵住他的喉咙的那刻。

当皮特在他的臀缝间摩擦时，在他的脸上沉降的凉意，每一次皮特的阴莖前端擦过他的入口时，那种不该产生的快感。

第二天，他看着镜子里那张漂亮的脸上充满了内疚和嫌恶。他常常感觉到的自我厌恶，终于找到了它迸发的核心。

当他在在艾伦麦基的水池上撞击着自己的脸，那种在他脑子里绽开的疼痛。

演出结束后，在皮特的旅馆房间里有个聚会，但他们俩都没心情参加。在一场感觉如此亲密的演出之后，他们都不再有能分给其他人的注意力了。他们和必要的人打了必要的调笑，然后偷偷溜到卡尔的房间。阳台有好几层楼高，狗仔们根本不会注意到——这刻他们正共享一根香烟。他们忽略了露台上的两把躺椅，而是趴在混凝土栏杆上，俯瞰着下方明亮的异国城市。皮特哼着一首至高无上乐队的歌，他曾想为《送奶工的马》剽窃它，而卡尔为此取笑了他。

“还是不能把‘宝贝，宝贝’那些词从你脑子里赶走吗?”

作为回应，皮特只是扳着他的手指并跳起了舞，动作尽可能地夸张。“我内心有一种强烈的渴望，渴望的感觉……哦，在我的内心深处，而它是如此疼痛，宝贝……”*

卡尔弹掉那支烟，拉着皮特的手，在他们跳着舞时装出一副忧郁的表情，在皮特的引导下旋转着穿过门，回到旅店的房间里。皮特正在大声唱歌，卡尔也加入了他。“你走进了我的心……那么温柔，带着火热的爱……而那就像……”

“……一次打击……”皮特唱道，然后他停了下来，盯着卡尔身后的什么东西。卡尔转身看到了一面全身镜。皮特迅速移开视线，但卡尔抓住了他，他带着质问紧握着他的手。“真有趣，”皮特带着悲伤的微笑说，“我用尽各种方式毁了自己。我们看起来就像反毒品广告。这是普通的你：此处插入一段英俊的卡洛斯被尖叫着的迷妹们包围的录像。然后，这是吸食了十年海洛因后的你：就是我看起来像53岁的样子，我在想，我都做了些什么？”

这说法实在荒谬，考虑到皮特那大量的狂热的乐迷群体。但卡尔知道当皮特在镜子前看到的不再是那个纤瘦的、拥有小鹿般圆眼睛的青年时该有多么迷茫。他似乎认为可以从他最好的“直男”朋友那得到渴望的暗示已经成为了过去。即使他们之间有一种亲密过头的友谊，皮特都尽力避免像以前一样给卡尔那些错误的信号。他停止了每一次脑子短路式的做法——比如他再也不会在NME的领奖台上试图亲吻卡尔的嘴唇，或者站到他身后挤着他共用一个麦克风了。

有时皮特有些太过恭顺。好像他觉得卡尔会厌烦他似的。这让卡尔很沮丧。首先，因为他绝不会讨厌皮特；因为当他们对视时，他的胃里仍会拧作一团，因为他偶尔还是会在舞台上感到尴尬，因为自从乐队重组后，他就一直太放纵自己的欲望，而埃迪和其他人都注意到了这点。

但皮特其实并不知道这些，对吧。他并不知道那已经走到何种程度。

第二，因为皮特没有被毁掉。他仍然做出能撕裂你心脏的音乐。现在，皮特甚至更闪耀了，因为他是那个为了做正确的事情而放弃世界上最大快乐的人。 _因_ _为他为了和你在一起而放弃了所有那些乐趣_ ，卡尔脑子里有个小声音说着，虽然那并不完全公允，但他就是没法停下。

他不能让皮特相信他被毁掉了，因为皮特用能躲避现实的福祉来换取这种生活。还有能不再感到被毁掉的机会。而卡尔想尽可能让他感觉更好，因为卡尔害怕再次失去他。于是卡尔搂住皮特的脖子，把他们的额头压在一起。他试图告诉皮特他是多么完整。“你很耀眼，”他说。“像疯了似的。我从未像现在这样爱你。”

皮特只是呆住了，而卡尔才意识到那听起来像什么。如果在长达十年的诊疗之前，他这会儿已经惊慌失措，并视图想出一个办法来转移话题，而那可能会毁了他们两个。现在，他清楚这只是事实。

去他的。他吻上皮特的嘴角。然后他咬住皮特的下唇，让他们的嘴唇合在一起，在彼此间滑动。这个吻当然是珍贵而潮湿的，就像他们之间的诗一样。

“亲爱的……发生什么了，怎么了……”皮特在他的嘴边喃喃地说，他语气里玫瑰色的温柔让卡尔的胸口发疼。

“你值得这个，”卡尔微笑着说。他用自己的舌头搜寻着皮特的，但是皮特已经向后退去，并将一只手臂挡在他们的胸前，卡尔睁开眼睛，看到他正皱着眉头。

“这是一个该死的同情的吻吗？”因为如果是这样，那就操你的。”

卡尔环住他柔软而宽阔的腰身，让他的勃起抵住皮特的大腿。“这感觉像怜悯吗，比洛[Bilo]？”

因为当他看进皮特的眼睛里时，不仅是为了向皮特表明自己有多想要他，也是为了得到一种永恒的满足——看到皮特被证明是错的，而卡尔看到他最好的朋友的眼睛正变成深色。他擒住卡尔的下颌，吻上了他的唇。这个吻似乎持续恒久，而他们在漂浮、喘不上气，卡尔紧抓着皮特的后背和肩膀，而皮特毫不客气地抓住卡尔的屁股，让他们紧紧地贴着对方。皮特舔他舌头的方式好像只小猫，而这热得出奇，当他们把对方扯到床上时卡尔发现自己只是无力地摊开了四肢。

当皮特攀到他的上方时，卡尔还记得那种恐惧，但这刻他没有感觉到它——对变成他童年时代的霸凌者们总谈论他的样子的恐惧。现在这对他来说来很好笑，确实相当好笑——当有说他是同性恋或者告诉他有张适合给人口交的嘴时，他竟然会在意。因为这太无关紧要了，他和皮特之间燃烧的荣光，所有他们共同完成的事业，与之相比那什么都不是。还有啊，还有他该死的灵魂伴侣在自己怀里时的晕眩，他颤抖的手指埋进自己的头发时的感觉。

“你喜欢这样，对吧，你喜欢头发被拉扯的感觉……？”皮特在接吻的间隙中喘息着说。

“是的，”卡尔回答，他知道他正在告诉皮特这件事，那也是他一直对此保密的部分原因。

“天啊……”皮特说着，把双手插进卡尔的发丝里，并轻柔地拉拽着。他向后倾身注视着自己的手指。他似乎很难以相信这一切，就好像在目睹一个奇迹，而卡尔知道确切的原因——因为即使在卡尔怀疑皮特的自尊之外，他们两人都接受了他们之间的新秩序。他们现在是两个成年人，两位父亲，以专业的方式做着浪子的事业。当然，在他们的友谊里浪漫永存，但如果没有学校男孩般的荷尔蒙，事情就不一样了，不管怎样，让它尽可能地保持正直对每个人都好。

但现在他们在这里，都清醒着，而且是第一次在酒店的床上做这些事。而这不止于那些老习惯，这比那还要更糟。

见鬼，有时候皮特甚至能说服卡尔——他不再对卡尔的身体有感觉，他会“宁愿向只青蛙调情”。但是从他脸上的表情来看……卡尔竟相信了这点才是最可笑的。他的手指如此美妙地拨弄着卡尔的头发，使他的脊椎开始颤栗，他的喉咙里发出无声的喘息，皮特刮蹭着他的脖子，用一只手沿着他的轮廓去描摹他的面貌，轻掠过他的睫毛……这些都好像是皮特幻想的成真。他虔诚的沉默表明了一切。他的拇指扫过卡尔的唇，然后他的呼吸搁浅了，他盯着卡尔，下颌低垂着，在卡尔仍然沾染着唾液的嘴唇上一遍遍地涂抹。他手指滑进卡尔的嘴里，这让卡尔保持着他那标志性的惺忪睡眼的努力变得更艰难了。随后皮特让他被沾湿的手指回到描画和揉压卡尔的嘴唇的工作上，而他的另一只手正握着卡尔的一束头发。

当皮特继续重复这些动作时——像对待阴户或其他的什么一样操弄卡尔的嘴，摩擦他直到干涸，然后操进卡尔的嘴里，让他的手指沾上更多的唾液——卡尔体内的某种东西发生了变化，而他的阴莖悸动起来。他们的眼睛被锁在一起，当卡尔开始瓦解时，他感到眼泪涌了出来。他的嘴唇感觉如此敏感，它现在一定是樱桃红色的。他们仍穿着衣服，但他在呻吟、扭动、失控，感受着皮特的手指，皮特灵活的手指， _皮特的手指正弹奏着卡尔的嘴唇，让卡尔为他诵唱。_

卡尔倒向皮特的大腿，几乎要撞到他。他呻吟着推开皮特，被自己的身体吓了一跳。

“怎么了？”皮特顿了一下。

“差点就没忍住，”卡尔说，既兴奋又害怕。

皮特凝视着他，然后突然咧嘴笑了起来。“见鬼，卡洛斯！妈呀！他伸手去抓卡尔的门襟，低声说：“你知道，我可以让你高潮很多次。”

这个混蛋。他们脱去他的裤子，皮特看到他的阴莖被前液弄湿了，那脏污了他的内裤，他不禁发出一声叹息。卡尔的迫切的心脏在热切的目光下地颤动着，皮特如此温柔地握住他的阴莖，好像这是世界上最珍贵的东西。他小心地拉起包皮，弯下腰去吮吸前端的污浊，卡尔因那有多么不洁，又感觉那样好而呻吟起来。

“把这些该死东西的脱掉，亲爱的，”卡尔说着，拽掉皮特的腰带。如果他放任下去，皮特可能会完全忽视掉自己的身体，全然醉心于被允许触碰卡尔这件事里。皮特开始专注于自己的拉链，并在这个过程中跌倒在床的另一侧。

“我们现在要脱光了？”他嬉笑着，一边与他的裤子搏斗。“可是我倒很喜欢你这个样子。 你的那玩意儿袒露在那件灰色衬衫下。”而你的嘴唇红红的，头发乱蓬蓬的，这些话卡尔也听见了。

“那好吧，”卡尔说着，攀向皮特，并不在乎他是不是在开玩笑，他只想尽快尝到皮特的阴莖。他们最终交错地侧卧在一起。当皮特意识到将要发生什么事时，他猛吸了口气，并在卡尔的嘴含住他的阴莖时叫喊出声。

卡尔被呛住了，因为他还没做过多少次这种事。但这没关系，一点也不要紧，因为卡尔喜欢那种暗沉而火辣的气息，他喜欢让自己的脸埋进不该去的地方。

皮特的大腿根在发抖，他喊着卡尔的名字，喊着卡尔的所有名字，然后……操……卡尔再一次濒临边缘，因为皮特那张天才的嘴正包裹着他的阴莖，在皮特不断无助的喘息和他明显更丰富的经验之中，这是卡尔有过的最好的口活之一。

当卡尔湿濡的手指在他的入口打转时，皮特几乎要彻底溃败，突然间他便压在了卡尔上方，让他的阴莖送进卡尔嘴里，把卡尔的腿分开，舔弄他的囊袋和所有他可以达到的地方，然后吸吮卡尔发痛的阴莖，将它一直容纳到底。没有任何咽反射。他吞咽着，而卡尔到了，在一声呻吟中射进皮特的喉咙。

皮特的阴莖从他的嘴里滑出了，但是卡尔最终有两根手指伸到了皮特的屁股上，他忍不住在射精时蜷起手指，他的脚趾陷进枕头里，而他的手也深入了皮特的身体。皮特也哭喊起来，向受蹂躏方向碾动身体。他握着自己的阴莖，坐回卡尔的旁边，朝着卡尔的脸抽动着。

卡尔仍然在抽搐，快乐的漩涡在他的身体里翻腾，他注视着皮特的棕色眼睛，向皮特展示他的感觉有多美妙，他又是多么疲惫而堕落，而皮特的眉毛不止因快感蜷曲着。卡尔碾过皮特身体里的那一点，同时他张了开嘴，伸出舌头，如果皮特想要，他便会向他敞开自己的喉咙，但皮特只是呻吟着，凝视着他，把他的阴莖稍稍靠近了卡尔的嘴唇。在狂热而破碎的声响中，他的精液洒落在卡尔的脸颊和嘴唇上。

他们的视线被锁在一起，空下的手好像不知何时已寻上对方，在他们中的任何一个意识到之间，便已紧紧地抱在了一起。他们就这样呆了一会儿，胸脯起伏着，摩蹭着他们软下的阴莖。卡尔的手指从皮特的身体里里滑了出来，这使皮特发出了一声啜泣。

“见鬼，卡洛斯。” 他瘫倒在卡尔旁边，所以他们俩都错躺在床上。卡尔意识到他们还穿着袜子。

“我们可以在另一次之前等一会儿，不是吗？”卡尔说。

“另一次……什么？”

“性高潮。”

皮特赞许地瞪了他一眼。卡尔起身在床边找他的香烟。当他找到它们时，他发现皮特正慌乱地盯着他屁股看。卡尔点燃一支香烟，不禁露出了得意的微笑。

“出来抽根烟吧，小伙[laddie]，也许我可以告诉你我的故事，”卡尔用一种奇怪的混合口音说。皮特咧嘴一笑，他们回到阳台上，仍然半裸着——栏杆是一堵坚实的混凝土墙，高过他们的腰部，所以他们没有被看见的危险。不管怎样，卡尔仍对此感到有些兴奋。

他们倚在靠椅上。皮特从床上拿下一条毯子，盖在他们身上，他把卡尔拉进怀里，用鼻尖蹭着他的头发。卡尔与他共享了他那支烟。他不由得思考起那只灵巧的左手，而他正躺着皮特身边，在阿卡狄的景致下。今晚，阿卡狄是一座异国城市上方被轻度污染的天空，有着几颗几乎无法看清的星星，还有下面车水马龙的嘈杂声。

他无法把视线从皮特的身上移开，尽管他有点担心烟灰会落在毯子上。这一切不是一直都是这样吗？他怎么能描述它呢？但是现在，那些蛰伏和被掩藏的东西被推到了他们之间的不稳定空间里，所有的一切都被新的颜色点亮了——皮特有些羞怯地噘起嘴唇，然后露出只有卡尔才能获得的笑容；卡尔的视线扫过皮特的脸，细数着那里的污损和伤痕。有些是新的，有些对卡尔来说比他对自己的脚趾还要熟悉。

“所以，素甲鱼[mock turtle]**，你刚才说会给我讲你的故事，”皮特说。

“唔……”卡尔不知道从哪里说起。“有太多的这样那样的影象。但是……在我生日那天，皮特，在海滩上……”

“那里发生了一些事，”皮特说。“我希望你能告诉我。”

啊。皮特当然注意了到他奇怪的举动，并回想起了它。“不知道在我们还年轻时我是否对你说过。你曾有过幻想的朋友，对吗？”

“有很多，”皮特说，而卡尔当然知道这点。

“我有一个。也持续了很长时间。我想我13岁左右的时候就停止那些假想了。假装我的兄弟还在那儿。”

皮特沉默了一会儿。然后他让卡尔的头和自己的靠在一起。“你确实告诉过我，”皮特说，“但那是很久以前的事了。”

“其实我已经忘记了。我是说……我把它推到了一边。”卡尔掸了掸烟。“然后我在水边看见了他，我记得我曾在那儿看到过他，一切都涌了回来。那就是我的整个童年！我是和这个男孩一起度过的，而且我很爱他。之后我经历了青春期，你知道……呃……所有那些感觉都和他有联系。与性有关的想法。”

“而这就是你所说的原始幻想。”

“什么？”

“就像弗洛伊德，尽管弗洛伊德是垃圾。”

“差不多。所以在某个时刻，我为此感到羞耻，然后我就不再想象他了。“卡尔停顿了一下。“还有——”他缓慢地说下去。

“而那就像又一次失去了他。”

“这就好像杀死了他。就像……我在腐坏他之后又毁灭了他。”

皮特领会了了。他有时可以是很好的倾听者。“我一直在想那会不会是你的非同性恋的一部分。因为如果我是你的兄弟，那这就是乱伦了，对吧？他把膝盖搭在卡尔的腰上，卡尔哼了一声，他同时感到一阵恐惧又有些想笑。

皮特静了下来，顺着卡尔的头发慢慢地抚弄着。“你知道这是一场梦中梦，对吗？”他低声说。“我简直不敢相信一开始时你就和我一起在这里。”

“我几乎不敢相信你还在呼吸。”

皮特叹了口气。“我也一样。”

“而这就是，这就是为什么。今晚。我已经失去了你，而这一切与你无关，并且现在……我知道，永恒也算不了多久，我的爱。”

皮特微笑了。一声鸣笛在远方回响，而他们在接吻。

■

译注：

*Supremes乐队创作的 _Where Did Our Love Go_ 的歌词，下同。

**《爱丽丝漫游仙境》里向爱丽丝讲述自己故事的素甲鱼。


End file.
